I want only you
by MizukiYozora
Summary: Irse con su madre o quedarse y sufrir por un amor no correspondido. Pasen y lean, advertencias: LEMON.


**Hola como les va? ^^ **

**Aquí les traigo una historia que me encanto pero ya les digo NO es mía, la autora es Lina-Tais pero como estaba escrita en inglés la transcribí de nuevo ya que como ustedes saben el Traductor de Google es la versh y me dio un traducido medio feo tuve que hacerlo. Es que yo los quiero tanto que les doy la comodidad de que lo lean sin errores y ustedes saben toda la tontera xD**

**Sin más ni menos espero que les guste mi traducción, ikusoo! :DD**

**ADVERTENCIA: Tiene contenido sexual en otras palabras LEMON. x3 **

******I WANT ONLY YOU**

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Era de tarde y el sol casi se había puesto. Tsurara estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena cuando oyó los pasos de un niño corriendo en su dirección. La puerta se abrió de golpe y vio nattokozo de pie, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Yuki Onna, es terrible! Tienes que venir rápido- Exclamó el pequeño.

La chica estaba mirándolo fijamente, confundida. Ahora que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta se oía un tipo de alboroto en la parte opuesta de la enorme mansión. Gritos y risas se mezclaron entre sí por lo que era difícil para ella entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?- preguntó.

-Es ...-el chico respiró profundo. -Tu madre está aquí!-

Si alguien pensaba que la piel de la muchacha de las nieves no podía ser más clara de lo que ya lo es, entonces estaban equivocados. Tsurara sintió toda su sangre írsele a los pies y el cuchillo que ella tenía en la mano todo el tiempo, se deslizó de sus temblorosos dedos delgados y se levantó, apuñalando en el suelo, casi acabando con la vida del youkai.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mandona, siempre enojada y sobre protectora madre está en la casa principal? Se suponía que debía estar ocupado con su propio clan_- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chico continuó.

-¡No es sólo eso! Ella está combatiendo en plena luz del día con el comandante supremo-

Simplemente genial! Las cosas no podían ir peor. Tsurara y nattokozo salieron de la cocina y empezó a correr hacia la habitación de Nurarihyon, lo más rápido que pudo. No hubo ningún otro youkai en o fuera de la casa, y cuando se acercaban a su destino descubrieron el porqué de que todos se habían reunido frente a la puerta de la habitación del comandante. Algunos tenían una divertida expresión en sus rostros, otros se asustaron, pero todos ellos estaban mirando la misma escena impresionante. Cuando la chica finalmente se las arregló para hacer su camino a través de la multitud, ella también lo vio.

Una mujer muy enojada, de pelo largo y kimono blanco, sosteniendo un palo de madera por encima de su cabeza, estaba luchando contra Kurotabo y Kubinashi. Los dos hombres estaban ahora tratando desesperadamente de calmarla y detener sus intentos de pivotar por su reciente acción, se encontraban en el jardín. Cuando miró de cerca, el señor del caos se podía ver en toda su gloria... tirado en el suelo en posición fetal, sosteniendo su entrepierna y revolcándose en agonía.

-Setsura, cálmate ya, usted no puede hacer eso con el comandante supremo.- Kurotabo dijo tirando de la pieza de madera en sus manos.

-Eso es correcto. No importa cómo se mire, la congelación de los frutos secos es exagerada- Kubinashi añadió, sosteniéndose con su cable.

¡No me vengas con esa mierda!- Gritó la mujer -¡Eso ni siquiera se acerca de lo que voy a hacer para que el vejete me deje ver a mi hija en este momento!-

La lucha continuó, hasta que Tsurara se adelantó.

-Mamá ¿Qué estás haciendo?- la chica estaba mirando a su madre, desconcertada. La yuki onna mayor se detuvo mientras miraba a su hija.

Media hora más tarde todos habían vuelto a sus actividades habituales. En la habitación donde el caos de Setsura había tenido lugar, ahora sólo estaban ella, Nurarihyon y Tsurara. Ella primero se inclinaba hacia abajo, con la cabeza en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento mucho por el comportamiento de mi madre! Por favor, perdóneme, comandante supremo... ¡Vamos, mamá, inclínate también!

-HMPT, yo no hice nada malo, sólo quería verte.- Dijo la mujer, mientras ella volvió la cabeza e hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ejem- Nurarihyon aclaró el pensamiento, tratando de parecer tranquilo, a pesar de que todavía podía sentir el asalto a sus partes privadas. -Vamos a olvidar lo que pasó antes y vamos al punto. Te perdono porque eres como mi propia hija pero Setsura, me dices ya razón por la que estás aquí y porqué querías verla-

Tsurara levantó la cabeza del suelo y miró a la otra mujer a su lado. La expresión de su madre era ahora grave.

-Tsurara- empezó -Quiero que vuelvas a casa-

Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron. ¿Oyó bien? Su madre había venido a llevarla a su casa. Ahora, cuando estaba más cerca de Rikuo que nunca. Ahora que ella podría permanecer a su lado sin sentirse inútil.

-No...-fue el único que escapó de los labios de su hija. Ella estaba mirando fijamente el tatami que cubría el suelo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con el "No"? Tu madre te dice que tienes que volver a casa. Así que ve a buscar tus cosas y nos vamos tan pronto como sea posible-

Su madre estaba seria. Tenía que decir algo, para tratar de convencerla de que no la llevara a casa. Tsurara sintió que las lágrimas de desesperación, escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿Pero por qué? Usted dijo que podía quedarme aquí y representar a nuestro clan en la casa principal. ¿Eso significa que no volveremos a ser parte de Nuragumi?-

-¡No seas tonta! Siempre seremos parte de Nura. No te preocupes, van a esperar a la próxima generación para que nos represente.- Su madre le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no se sentía cómoda en absoluto.

-¿La próxima generación? Entonces eso significa...-

-Sí, vas a venir a casa para casarte-

Tsurara tragó saliva. _"Las cosas sí que se pusieron peor"_, pensó.

-Te lo digo, ella es demasiado joven- El viejo youkai finalmente habló.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos, vejestorio. Ella está muy bien.- Setsura siseó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con bien? Tanto tu madre y tú tenían el doble de su edad cuando se casaron. Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan apurada en hacer que Tsurara se case?-

-En primer lugar, mi madre y yo cometimos el mismo error en esperar a la gente como tú y tu hijo. Y en segundo lugar, el novio ya ha sido elegido y está muy ansioso por casarse con Tsurara, lo más pronto posible-

La joven estaba devastada. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer, oponerse a la decisión de su madre era imposible pero ella no quería casarse con un desconocido. No quería alejarse de la casa principal. Ella no quería dejar de verlo.

-Rikuo-sama- Exclamó en voz baja, cuando no pudo soportarlo más.

Las lágrimas no podían dejar de caer de sus ojos, aterrizaban en el suelo en forma de bolas brillantes de hielo. No le importaba lo que su madre le decía para calmarla, se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil de detener la ola de desesperación que la golpeó. Había una sola cara en su mente, sólo un nombre que resonaba en sus oídos.

-¿Quién fue el que hizo llorar a mí protector?-

Apoyado en la puerta corrediza, en su kimono azul y haori rojo, era la forma youkai del nieto de cierto comandante supremo. Tsurara alzó la vista, cuando escuchó la voz de su amo.

-¡Rikuo-sama!-

Él sonrió suavemente para ella. La chica se levantó y corrió hacia él, chocando en su ancho pecho y envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura, con la cabeza enterrada en su haori. Rikuo la miró con una expresión de preocupación. El chico puso una mano en la cabeza y el otro alrededor de su espalda. Sintió que su paño se mojaba por las lágrimas frías de la joven. Nunca había visto a Tsurara así. No importaba qué tipo de enemigo era, ella siempre se mantuvo firme, valiente y decidida a luchar a su lado. Pero ahora... ahora estaba desesperada. El tercero en la línea no sabía lo que había pasado, pero al ver como estaba la chica de nieve se sentía muy enojado. Él miró en la dirección de su abuelo y a la mujer que era madre de Tsurara.

-¿Podría alguien decirme qué está pasando aquí? Parece Tsurara no está en condiciones de hablar-

-Rikuo, así que finalmente apareciste, ¿eh?- El comandante supremo puso una mano en la rodilla y vació su pipa, el sonido de la luz lo golpeó, llenando la habitación. -Es un asunto serio, así que ven aquí y siéntate-

Rikuo bloqueó la vista de la yuki onna mayor, tratando de leer su expresión, pero fue en vano. Los ojos de la mujer estaban fríos y ella le miraba como si fuera una hormiga bajo su pie. Eso le molestó, pero fue a ella y tiró de Tsurara para ir con él. Luego se sentó al otro lado de los dos youkai mayores con la chica a su lado. Aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero parecía que se había calmado un poco.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Rihan, ¿eh? El hijo de esa mujer humana- Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando ella lo miró, con los ojos llenos de un odio con el que nunca había sido mirado. ¿Qué pasaba con esa mujer? Ella era la madre de Tsurara, pero no era como su amable y encantadora guardaespaldas.

-De todos modos- la mujer siguió hablando. -Tsurara dejará esta casa y va a casarse. Como su jefe, eso es todo lo que necesita saber-

-¿Qué?, no puedes decidir por tu cuenta. ¡No estoy de acuerdo!- Rikuo casi salta de su lugar, sorprendiendo a Tsurara un poco.

-Nadie le ha pedido su aprobación, esto es un asunto de familia y no tiene nada que decir en este asunto- Setsura dijo con calma.

-¿Qué no puedo decir nada? ¡No me vengas con esa mierda, vieja bruja! Yo soy el tercer comandante del clan Nura, así que cuidado con tu boca. Tsurara no va a ninguna parte en contra de su voluntad-

-Oh? Que mocoso engreído, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué te importa de todos modos? Solo va a casarse. Ni que el novio se fuera a comer, bueno al menos no literalmente- ella se rió en el último comentario.

-¡Le dije que no!- Golpeó el suelo con su puño.

Tsurara estaba asustada, pero también era un poco feliz por ver a su maestro tan preocupado por ella. Ella no podía hacer nada contra la voluntad de su madre y estaba tan desesperada hace unos minutos, pero cuando llegó, sintió como todas sus preocupaciones se iban. Podía olvidarse de todo, mientras la abrazaba y ella aspiraba su dulce olor. Pero ahora que estaba discutiendo con su madre ya no estaba segura de su suerte y tal vez sería obligada a irse.

-Tsurara es parte de mi Hyakki, y no voy a permitir que ella se aleje de mí- Exigió.

-¿Sólo por eso?- La mujer preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Solo por el hecho de intercambiar sakazuki con ella?-

-Tsurara es una preciada amiga, no sólo es mi subalterno-

Tsurara sonrió con tristeza al oír las palabras de su amo. Se suponía que debía ser feliz, pero sintió presión en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba esperando que dijera? Por supuesto, ella no era más que una compañera... nada más.

-¡Lo sabía! Usted es el mismo que su padre- dijo la mujer mayor mientras miraba a la chica. Al ver la expresión de su hija le hizo recordar su propia estupidez cuando ella era joven.

–Muy bien. Pero déjame decirte algo, muchacho. ¡Una mujer no necesita sólo a un amigo, ella necesita un hombre a su lado! Y parece que no se puede jugar las dos funciones al mismo tiempo. Usted dijo que no la dejaría ir contra su voluntad, ¿no?

-Eso es correcto- confirmó.

-Entonces, si ella quiere volver a casa y casarse, ¿Usted no interferirá?-

-Eso es ...-vaciló por un segundo. – ¡Ella no quiere eso!-

-Pero, ¿Y si ella si lo quiere?-

Rikuo miró Tsurara, que estaba sentado a su lado, mirando hacia abajo. Luego suspiró.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces no me importa- _Como si ella fuera a estar de acuerdo en ir con usted, vieja bruja!- _pensó

-Je, lo tengo- Setsura se levantó y se acomodó su kimono.

-Tsurara, vamos a tu habitación. Yo me quedo con ustedes por la noche. Tenemos que hablar como una madre a hija. Voy a volver por la mañana y si quieres venir conmigo, es tu decisión. ¿Puedes aceptar esto?-

La chica miró a su madre. Algo no estaba bien. Ella no era la clase de mujer que cede tan fácilmente.

-Sí, mamá- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a los pasillos, luego comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación con su madre detrás de ella. En este momento sabía que más podía hacer. Tal vez estaba pensando mucho sobre ella y su madre realmente la entendía. La chica estaba tratando de convencerse de que todo iba a estar bien, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Los ojos de Rikuo siguieron a Tsurara mientras salía de la habitación con su madre. ¿Qué fue todo eso? El comportamiento de la mujer de repente cambió y se preguntaba por qué.

-¿Preocupado? Dijo su abuelo mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-No lo sé- suspiró el chico. -No hay ninguna razón para estarlo, pero tengo la sensación de que ella sí-

-Je, no bajes la guardia. Setsura creció ante mis ojos, junto con tu padre. Yo la conozco como si fuera mi propia hija. Ella podría ser peligroso si ella quisiera pero era amable y alegre como Tsurara lo es.

-De ninguna manera ¿Esa vieja bruja era así?-

-Haha, sí es cierto. Pero supongo que fue en la época en que tu padre conoció a Wakana en la que Setsura cambió. Salió de la casa y se casó. La próxima vez que la vimos, tenía Tsurara con ella. Supongo que era demasiado para ella- El anciano bajó la mirada y suspiró.

_-¿Qué era demasiado?_- Rikuo se preguntó.

-Rikuo- Su abuelo lo miró a los ojos. -Las mujeres del clan de Oikawa son uno de los youkai más leales que se puede encontrar. Ellos siempre van a seguir a su jefe, no importa lo que pase. Pero una mujer es una mujer, no importa lo fuerte sea. Setsura acabo de decir, lo que una mujer necesita más que a su comandante, es un hombre que la apoye cuando está desesperada-

Rikuo miró al anciano con cierta confusión. ¿Por qué el vejete le decía eso? Él sólo quería asegurarse de que Tsurara sea feliz, eso es todo. A él le importa un comino todo lo que "lo que las mujeres quieren". Nurarihyon vio la confusión en la cara de su nieto. _Demasiado joven para entender, ¿eh?_ pensó el viejo youkai. Él le sonrió al joven y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¡Rikuo, ponte la mano en el pecho y dime lo que sientes!- La confusión del muchacho se agrandó pero hizo lo que el anciano le dijo.

-Me siento... ¿la humedad de las lágrimas de Tsurara?-

-¡Eso es!- dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Entiendes ahora?-

-Sí... de alguna manera... pero por alguna razón no lo hago-

-Haha, no te preocupes, entenderás algún día- El anciano sacó una botella de sake de la estantería. -¿Quieres un poco, muchacho?-

-Sí, aunque mi forma del día será la que sufra por la mañana- Dijo el joven youkai mientras sostenía una taza de sake, a la espera de ser llenada.

Tsurara tiró de la puerta corredera de la habitación y dejó entrar a su madre, entonces ella entró también. La joven iluminó la lámpara que estaba colgado en la pared.

-¿Estás viviendo sola en este cuarto? Es bastante grande- Señaló su madre.

-No, Kejouro también está viviendo aquí- Dijo la chica mientras ponía una almohada sobre la alfombra para que su madre se sentará.

-Ella probablemente este ayudando a Wakana-san con la cena, ya que tenía que disculparme, porque todos los problemas que has causado-

-Hmm, esa mujer humana sigue por aquí, ¿no? Aunque Rihan está muerto. Ella sí que debería tener algo de nervios, viviendo con youkai cuando su marido no está aquí para protegerla. Ella puede ser comida algún día. Hahaha, espero que lo sea-

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué odias tanto a Wakana-san? Ella es amable con todos, no hay manera de que alguien haga una cosa tan horrible como comérsela-

-¿Una cosa tan horrible? Tsurara, somos youkai. Hacer cosas horribles es lo que hacemos. Además de que parece muy aficionada a ese humano también- La irritación en Setsura estaba creciendo rápidamente en su interior.

-Los seres humanos no son tan malos. Los amigos de Rikuo-sama siempre están conmigo y con Ao son muy amables.

-Hoo, lo hacen, ¿Y qué si descubren que eres un youkai? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Crees que van a ser tan agradables?-

-Eso es… yo...- La chica no pudo contestar. Su madre tenía razón. Si los amigos de su amo se enteraran de que ella era un youkai probablemente iban a odiarla.

-¿Ves? No se puede confiar en los seres humanos. Y apuesto que tu jefe, el ¾ humano no se puede confiar en él tampoco-

-¡Eso no es verdad, mamá! Rikuo-sama es un youkai también. Acabas de ver su forma de noche, ¿no?-

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con su forma de día? ¡Todavía se junta con sus amigos humanos y apuesto a que hay una mujer humana que le gusta!-

Tsurara se tensó ante el comentario de su madre. De pronto el rostro de Ienaga Kana apareció en su mente. Tsurara podría decir que es la chica que le gusta a su amo, pero ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué se siente hacia esa muchacha?

Setsura estaba viendo a su hija y con su cara la mujer podía decir lo que se estaba pensando. Se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió a la joven y la llevó en sus brazos.

-Tsurara, cariño, no quiero que cometas el mismo error que tu abuela y yo cometimos. Sé que estás enamorada de ese chico. Pero créeme, no es bueno. ¡Él nunca sentirá lo mismo por ti!-

-Por mí está bien- dijo la joven en un grito silencioso.

-Sólo estar a su lado es suficiente para mí, mamá. Así que por favor, deja que me quede cerca de él. Sólo quiero velar por él- Volvió a sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eso es lo que piensas ahora. Pero un día, comenzaras a querer algo más. Y cuando él se acueste con un ser humano, al igual que su abuelo y su padre, te quedaras atrás y sola. Así que, antes de que llegue ese momento, antes de que hayas caído demasiado profundo por él, te voy a salvar de ese destino. Tsurara, por favor, escúchame. Estoy haciendo esto porque Te amo. No tienes que sufrir como lo hicimos tu abuela y yo-

Tsurara se alojaba en los brazos de su madre, llorando en silencio. Todo lo que la mujer dijo era verdad, y ella lo sabía. Pero ella no quería creerlo. La joven aún tenía la esperanza de que un día su maestro la miraba con otros ojos. Pero ¿y si nunca lo hace? ¿Y si él se enamoró de Ieanaga-san? O tal vez de alguien más. Aunque no era un ser humano, que podría caer por otra chica. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que se sentiría lo mismo que ella sentía por él?. Tal vez era mejor escuchar a su madre y volver a casa. Casarse y vivir con un hombre que no sabía, por no hablar de amor, probablemente era menos doloroso que ver a su amado terminar con otra mujer. La chica se apartó de su madre y la miró con determinación en sus ojos.

-Voy a ir a casa- dijo la chica limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Su madre sonrió suavemente y le acarició la cabeza.

-Eres una buena chica. ¿Vas a decirle ahora o en la mañana?-

-No, nos vamos esta noche. Creo que no voy a poder hablar con él. Voy a dejar una carta-

-Como quieras, cariño. Ahora empaca tus cosas y vámonos- La mujer dio una palmada con las manos dos veces, y uno de sus sirvientes se presentó en la puerta.

-Trae el carro ya listo, pero ten cuidado de no llamar la atención- Ordenó.

-Sí- Dijo y desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

Rikuo y Nurarihyon estaban bebiendo, cuando Kejouro vino a llamar a ellos para cenar.

-Rikuo-sama, ¿sabes dónde está Tsurara? Yo no la he visto en toda la noche-

-Ella está en su habitación con su madre- dijo Rikuo pero la mala sensación que tenía hace un tiempo volvió a él.

-Me temo que ni ella, ni Setsura está allí. Es por eso que le digo- habló la mujer de largos cabellos con un tono de preocupación.

-No me digas...- Rikuo salió en dirección a la habitación Tsurara.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que no había nadie dentro. Kejouro llegó después de él. Ellos entraron y miraron a su alrededor. La youkai mujer encontró una carta en el futón de Tsurara que fue escrita para Rikuo.

-Parece que ella tomó todos sus kimono y sus bufandas. Hay también una carta.- dijo mientras se le pasó la hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada.

Él la tomó y vio su nombre escrito en esta. Era la letra de Tsurara, no hay duda al respecto.

-Estimado Rukio-sama,

Es muy difícil para mí decir esto, pero decidí a ir a casa con mi madre. Es mejor así. Además, dijo que el novio era de un lugar muy agradable llamado Yako. Lo siento mucho por todos los problemas que te he causado. Sé que va a ser muy difícil no estar al lado del maestro, pero de esa manera será mejor para mí, y probablemente para usted también. Dele mis saludos a todos y dígale que estoy agradecida por todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora.

Atentamente: Tsurara

-¡Esa idiota!- gruñó furioso.

Dobló la carta y la puso dentro de su ropa. Kejouro intentó preguntarle qué estaba pasando pero él se dio la vuelta y salió, caminó a paso rápido hacia el portage de la mansión.

-¡Karasu tengu! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- gritó al aire.

El pájaro negro apareció a los pocos segundos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Rikuo-sama? ¿No vienes a cenar?-

-Deja la cena para más tarde. Quiero que me enseñes el camino a la casa Oikawa-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confuso el criado.

-Rikuo-sama, ¿qué está pasando?- Kurotabou salió de alguna parte.

-Voy a traer de vuelta a Tsurara- el muchacho contestó.

-¿Traerla de vuelta de dónde? Preguntó Kejouro.

-Te lo explicaré más tarde-

-Espera, voy a ir también- insistió el monje.

-No, yo voy solo. Es mi culpa por dejarla sola con esa mujer- Rikuo apretó los puños y llamó a un criado para tener un carro listo.

-Karasu, nos vamos. Ustedes no le digan una palabra al vejete-

-Por supuesto. Itteirashai- Kejouro cantó, ignorando por completo las quejas de Kuro.

La joven yuki onna estaba en su habitación de la casa de Oikawa. Llevaba un camisón y se preparaba para ir a la cama, sus ojos estaban rojos por todo el llanto que había derramado. Ahora estaba cansada y no quería pensar en nada. La chica apagó la luz de la linterna y se acostó en su futón, ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse. Su pelo largo se extendió sobre la almohada como si estuviera en medio de la seda, sus hombros y brazos fueron expuestos dejando ver su piel pálida en la que se reflejaba la luz de la luna. La delgada tela en la noche era casi transparente que dejaba ver cada curva de su cuerpo, así alcanzando sus muslos sedosos. El material fino se movía en su vientre plano cada vez que ella tomaba aliento.

Estaba mirando hacia el techo, tratando de vaciar su mente, pero no sirvió de nada. Pensamientos de Rikuo la invadieron. Ahora estaba recordando cada momento que pasaba con él, repitiendo su nombre en su cabeza como un mantra. Entonces vio la cara de Ienaga Kana junto a su amo. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y cerró los ojos en un intento de ahuyentar la imagen de su mente.

-Rikuo-sama...- un susurro silencioso escapó de sus labios.

-Si quieres verme tan mal, no huyas, idiota!- Oyó la voz airada de su amo y como un disparo abrió completamente sus ojos. Era él, estaba de pie encima de ella con una mirada asesina.

-¿Rikuo-sama? ¿Qué haces aqu…- fué interrumpida por una gran mano colocada en su boca. Rikuo ahora estaba sujetándola sobre el futón y con su otra mano agarrándola por su delgada muñeca, deteniéndola para que no se moviese.

-_Shh, ¿acaso eres tonta? ¿Qué crees que pasará si alguien te oye gritar de esa manera?_- susurró. Su dulce aliento le invadió todo su rostro.

-Tsurara-sama, ¿está todo bien?- la voz de una criada se oyó detrás de la puerta.

-_¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!_- Movió la mano de sus suaves labios y le hizo una señal para que ella respondiera.

-S-sí, todo está bien, acabo de ver una cucaracha, pero ya la he congelado, así que está bien-

-Muy bien, entonces. Buenas noches Tsurara-sama- respondió la criada.

-¡Buenas noches!-

El youkai avistado sintió alivio al escuchar que los pasos se alejaban.

-Así que soy una cucaracha, ¿eh?- Su amo bromeó ella.

-No, no quise decir...-

Después de eso se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Rikuo la miró completamente. Sus ojos siguieron las líneas de sus senos, el estómago y más abajo. La joven apretó las manos en la ropa de Rikuo, tratando de alejarlo de ella con la esperanza de que no vea su sonrojo en la oscuridad. Pero él era demasiado fuerte, y agarró con fuerza su muñeca.

-Rikuo-sama, por favor, suéltame ya- Se las arregló para decir con voz temblorosa de la vergüenza y de algo más que sentía en el estómago.

El joven la miró a la cara, rasgando una vez más la dulce visión de sus muslos, que ahora estaban totalmente expuestos por su lucha contra él la cual había hecho que el fino material de la tela ya corto se subiera aún más.

-Tsurara- su voz era baja y ronca, haciendo que una ola caliente pasara por todo el cuerpo de la joven cuando oyó que la llamaba por su nombre.

-No puedes dormir con eso, vas a coger un resfriado-

Se levantó y se sentó a un lado. Casi se perdió cuando ella le habló con su dulce voz. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, sujetándola así por el estilo. Había venido a llevarla a casa, pero una vez que entró y la vio allí tendida, su piel blanca y sedosa bañada por la luz de la luna, su pecho subiendo y bajando cuando sus suaves labios estaban respirando dentro y fuera; sus muslos ligeramente abiertos, casi revelando la ternura entre ellos... ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, maldita sea? Era un hombre, uno joven, pero siguía siendo un hombre. Y ante él había una chica semidesnuda ya que aquel camisón podía ser considerado solo un paño. No, no, no...- Sacudió la cabeza con furia. Esta era Tsurara. La mismo Tsurara que estaba siempre jugando con él cuando era un niño. La chica ruidosa que siempre estaba siguiéndolo. Su nakama, uno de sus Hyakki. Era su Tsurara.

-¿Rikuo-sama?-preguntó la chica un poco preocupada al ver a su amo moviendo la cabeza.

–¡Hay que volver!-

Rikuo sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro y se volvió hacia su dueño. Vio a Tsurara ligeramente inclinada sobre él, con los ojos de color ámbar mirándolo directamente.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte sin ti- -exclamó sin dudarlo.

-Pero Rikuo-sama, tengo que estar aquí-

-¿Así que quieres casarte con un desconocido, en lugar de vivir con todo el mundo en la casa principal?- Le acarició la cabeza tratando de convencerla, pero la chica le cogió la mano y se la puso a un lado.

-Estoy seguro de que van a entender- dijo mirando el suelo debajo de ella.

-Pero yo no voy a entender- El chico protestó -¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes de irte?-

-¡Dejé una carta!-

-¡Una carta no es suficiente! Si vas a irte de mi lado, me gustaría saber tu razón personal por lo menos-

-Pero... si te hubiera visto en ese momento, podría haber dudado-

-Entonces tu convicción no era lo suficientemente fuerte para empezar-

Ella no dijo nada más. Sus ojos estaban abatidos, no podía mirarlo. Ella tenía miedo de su mirada, temerosa de que fuera a perder toda su razón, se la daría toda a él. Y quería hacerlo. Se estaba muriendo de arrojarse en sus brazos y dejar que la lleve de vuelta a casa. Pero no podía. Si ella se iba con él ahora, ella sólo obtendría sufrimiento después.

Rikuo no podía soportar su silencio. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo de él? Esto no era como ella en absoluto. Tsurara solía decirle cada pequeña cosa, aunque él pensara que era una estupidez. Pero ahora ni siquiera estaba mirando. Eso lo volvió loco. Le cogió la barbilla y le levantó la cara hacia arriba.

-¡Mírame a mí, maldita sea!- su voz airada resonó en la habitación.

-¡No!- la chica apartó los ojos de él, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir fuera de ellos. Los ojos de Rikuo se abrieron a la vista de su llanto. Él la atrajo hacia él, tratando de abrazarla y tranquilizarla, pero la chica comenzó a luchar.

-¡Por favor, Rikuo-sama, suéltame y vuelve a casa!- -le suplicó, llorando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás actuando así Tsurara? ¿No quieres estar a mi lado nunca más?- Preguntó él, la ira se mostraba cada vez más en su tono de voz.

-¡Eso no es la verdad, esa es la última cosa que quiero! Pero si me quedo cerca de usted, yo sólo voy a salir herida al final- Trató de explicar, pero se contuvo justo antes de decir algo que no debía.

¿Por qué dices eso?- Trató de entender sus palabras.

-Eso... no lo sé.- Tsurara dijo en una voz silenciosa, mirando a otro lado.

Eso lo molestaba. Odiaba el hecho de que estaba ocultando algo. Le temblaban las manos mientras trataba desesperadamente de escapar de su abrazo. Las cuerdas de su camisón han caído de sus hombros, toda la tela se deslizaba hacia abajo un poco más, dándole una mejor vista de la clavícula y el espacio entre sus pechos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que un hombre desconocido iba a ver lo que él veía y aún más. No sólo eso, sino que iba a tocarla y tenerla. La chica delante de él iba a ser la mujer de otro. Algún otro hombre iba a saborear su dulzura, no él. Sólo la idea lo volvió loco y no podía soportarlo más. Rikuo empujó a Tsurara hacia abajo, sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza con su mano derecha y levantó el muslo de la joven con su mano izquierda, colocándose entre sus piernas. La chica lo miró, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y confusión.

-Rikuo...- Cerró sus labios sobre los de ella, violentamente haciendo su camino a través de ellos y tratando de invadir su boca. Apretó la mano en el muslo causando moretones en ella. Trató de gritar por el dolor, pero su voz no salía de su boca. Él la besó con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, creciendo en su garganta. Tsurara sintió un calor muy familiar dentro de su estómago. Cuando el youkai hombre salió de su boca, él se acercó y le susurró al oído.

-Supongo que esto va a ir de la manera difícil. Sólo tengo que hacer que sea imposible para que usted casarse, y el problema está resuelto, ¿no?- Dijo, suavemente lamiendo su lóbulo.

Su aliento sobre su piel y la sensación de su lengua envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. No podía pensar con claridad. La única cosa que la muchacha logró hacer fue seguir su instinto y una vez que su amo le soltó las manos, estas se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él aún más de lo que ya estaba. Ella dejó escapar un gemido silencioso, cuando sintió una fuerza entre sus piernas, por lo que su interior se fundió en el calor que se acumulaba dentro de ella.

Su dulce voz casi le hizo perder la cabeza, por lo que su virilidad se endureció aún más cuando ella lo atrajo hacia sí y sintió la tierna carne entre sus piernas mojarse, incluso a través de su ropa. Miró la piel lechosa de su cuello y no podía dejar de besarla, esta vez con ternura, no como su primer asalto áspero en sus labios. Se pasó la lengua suavemente y lo mordió, lentamente bajando, hasta pasar de su clavícula a sus pechos. Ella arqueó la espalda, tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando el joven sacó su camisón, revelando completamente sus pechos mientras su lengua no dejó su piel. Movió la mano de su muslo, colocándolo sobre su pecho izquierdo, rozando sus dedos contra su endurecido pezón rosado, mientras besaba el otro, lo que la hizo llamar a su nombre... o mejor dicho, a llorar a cabo. Se levantó, rasgando sus labios desde el increíble sabor de su piel, para mirarla. Ella respiraba con dificultad y profundamente. Sus claros ojos ámbar estaban nebuloso, y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, pidiendo que toque con los suyos, un deseo tácito por escrito en toda su cara. Nunca pensó que iba a hacer con ella todas las cosas que estaba haciendo ahora. Tal vez tenía que parar ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Rikuo-sama- La chica pidió sacándolo de sus pensamientos nuevamente, presionando sus labios contra los de él por su cuenta y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El toque de sus labios sació su sed hundiéndose en ella cada vez más. Cogió su obi, desatándolo con un movimiento rápido. Ella se encargó de su kimono, desatando así un obi con una mano como si fuera un pedazo de pastel, incluso en su estado actual. A ella ya no le importaba, lo único que quería ahora era sentir cada parte de su piel como sea posible. Cuando su obi bajó, recorrió con sus pequeños dedos todo su pecho, deslizando sus manos por sus fuertes hombros y sin detenerse hasta sus brazos.

-Ah, Tsurara no puedo soportarlo más- Dijo en voz baja, rompiendo el beso. Rikuo se levantó del suelo con una mano, sosteniendo su cintura con la otra, y se sentó en el futón, teniendo Tsurara encima de él, ya que todavía tenía sus piernas alrededor de él, y así apretó más sus caderas contra él, haciéndole gemir fuertemente. Tomó los bordes de su tela y tiró de esta hacia arriba. El cabello que fue capturado en el movimiento cayó sobre sus hombros desnudos y su pecho. La visión era demasiado para él. Él la abrazó contra él, sintiendo su piel fría en el pecho. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que ella ya se había deshecho de su kimono superior, y la mitad del uno por debajo, dejando su pecho expuesto a sus caricias. Ella pasó sus dedos sobre su piel una vez más, mientras lo besaba suavemente. Los dos estaban lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente los labios del otro, mientras que sus manos exploraban cada curva del cuerpo del otro.

Pronto Rikuo sintió su dolorosa y palpitante excitación en su ropa interior, ya que ella estaba haciendo presión contra su virilidad, los dos gemían de placer antes los movimientos estimulantes dados. Se apartó del beso y paseó su frente en la de ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Tsurara- aspiró un par de veces -Quiero que Tsurara... ¡Te quiero ahora!- Él la miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria, aquella que nunca había sentido antes. Tsurara sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-Tú eres mi maestro, así que puede…- dijo, inclinándose para besarlo, pero él puso un dedo en sus labios, deteniéndola.

-No, no quiero que te entregues a mí como su maestro. Quiero que me veas como un hombre, Tsurara. Sé que soy más joven que tú y es probable que me vea como un niño tonto que sólo ansía el tacto de una mujer, pero... no es sólo eso. Te deseo Tsurara, y no ninguna otra que no seas tú-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, y se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Con sólo unas pocas palabras él ahuyentó todos sus miedos y dudas.

-Tsurara, ¿por qué lloras?- él la miró preocupado -Si no quieres que podemos parar y volver a casa, está bien-

-No, no es eso. Estoy feliz- ella sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas. -Te amo, Rikuo-sama, y estoy feliz de que finalmente pueda decírtelo-

El joven no necesitaba nada más. La empujó, disponiendo rápidamente de sus bragas mojadas. Luego tiró su ropa, dejando al descubierto su miembro duro en toda su longitud, Tsurara se asustó un poco y se acostó a su lado. Le tomó el rostro con la palma de la mano y la besó suavemente. Rikuo extendió con cuidado las piernas y tocó la tierna piel entre ellos. Esto hizo que la electricidad pasará por todo el cuerpo de Tsurara y cuando su dedo se deslizó dentro de sus pliegues gimió tan dulcemente, que este se subió encima de ella y se colocó entre sus piernas. Tomó su virilidad con una mano y la llevó a su entrada. El muchacho miró a su compañera, a la espera de su aprobación. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. Puso la cabeza de su miembro entre los pliegues de su feminidad y se inclinó más cerca de ella.

-Podría ser un poco torpe con eso, pero perdóname, Tsurara- le susurró al oído y luego la besó, mientras lentamente se empujó dentro de ella.

Sintió la resistencia de su virginidad, pero la idea de que él fuera el primero lo emborrachó de satisfacción y se empujó con más fuerza, haciendo llorar a Tsurara por el dolor, su voz cesó en la boca del youkai. Él sólo seguía besándola, aun cuando él la llenó con toda la longitud de su miembro. Esperó un momento, y salió de sus labios para luego enterrar la cabeza en su hombro, el placer lo llenó al sentir la suavidad y humedad de la joven. Él comenzó a moverse hacia fuera, haciéndola gritar en una mezcla dulce de dolor y placer.

-Shh, baja la voz Tsurara, o voy a ser encontrado- le advirtió mientras se empujaba a sí mismo en su interior de nuevo.

-Aah, pero Rikuo-sama, no puedo, sólo se siente tan... Ahh... diferente a todo lo que he sentido- Estaba soltando gemido tras gemido cuando él comenzó a moverse más rápido.

No podía ayudarla, así que la tuvo que callar. Sus labios se apretaron sobre ella una vez más, mientras sus caderas se movían más rápido y estaba empujando con más fuerza. No podía detenerse. No podía creer cómo alguien con una piel tan fría como la de ella, podía ser tan cálida por dentro. Sus jugos calientes salían por toda su longitud, lo que hacía aún más fácil que se mueva. Sus gemidos seguían saliendo dentro de su boca mientras este estaba chupando su lengua. Pronto sintió una oleada de placer acercarse y ella rodeó con sus brazos y piernas aún más fuerte en torno a él, hundiendo las uñas en la piel de su espalda. Con eso fue suficiente para él. El muchacho sin experiencia no podía controlar sus movimientos dentro de ella y así se fue liberado en su interior.

Él se recostó sobre ella, cansado y satisfecho, saco su miembro y luego la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, como un niño que abraza su peluche favorito, cuando se va a la cama. Cuando estaban respirando normalmente otra vez, él la miró, con ganas de decirle algo, pero la vio durmiendo como un bebé y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Sonrió y le pasó los dedos en su hermoso rostro dormido.

-Creo que voy a dormir por un tiempo, antes de volver... Pero todavía me siento como si estuviera olvidando algo... Bueno, lo que sea- La besó en la frente y se relajó con la cabeza a su lado.

-Ahchoo! Ahh Rikuo-sama, me pregunto por qué está tomando tanto tiempo-

Fuera de la casa Karasu tengu estaba volando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tratando de calentar su cuerpo congelado.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué tenían que construir su casa en la cima de la montaña con tormentas de nieve que duran días? Esa maldita Yukionna! Ahchoo...

* * *

**Ejem, ¿Qué les pareció? e.é**

**Pues no se a ustedes pero a mi me encantó por eso la trascribí para ustedes. Pero claro aquellos que han visto Nurarihyon no mago y les gusta la pareja de Yuki onna y Rikuo (Youkai) me entienden xD**

**Dejen sus reviews :)**


End file.
